


Tears and Rain

by KineticSynergy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/pseuds/KineticSynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are somethings on Earth that are far too similar to Cybertron, somethings that Bluestreak would rather forget, like the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TF Rare Pairings fanwork-a-thon, using the prompt: Hound/Bluestreak - Morning Rain - which I hope to finish before the deadline.
> 
> I will adjust warnings and ratings as I go along.
> 
> Orn=a day

_Prowl made his way methodically through the Ark, searching every place he could think of trying to find Bluestreak. He had to admit he was quite concerned for the young Praxian that he and most the residents of the Ark had not seen in three orns. Three orns since he had arrived back at the Ark with Jazz and the twins. It should have been a routine mission, simple and concise but it had gone wrong and the black and white was quite certain he knew why. Having checked most of the sniper's usual hideaways Prowl was left with one final place to check. Heading deeper into the buried starcraft they called home and down an access hallway ment for maintenance work the tactician made his way to a small secluded room hidden in the upper levels of the Ark where most other Autobots chose not to go._

_“Please be here,” Prowl half murmured to himself softly as the door slid open with a slight hiss._

_He frowned as he looked into the dark room, he thought he heard soft sobbing. Stepping inside he brushed his fingers lightly over the wall sensor that would bring up the lights, illuminating the room dimly. The sight that greeted him just the mech he was looking for. The black and white's features softened and his optics dimmed as he his gaze fell upon Bluestreak. The young Praxian was sitting on the floor wrapped in thermal blanket. His legs pulled up tightly to his chest plates as he noted the twitch of a sensor panel yet the young mech did not look up._

_“Bluestreak,” the soft tenor voice was full of concern._

_A harsh choked sob fell unbidden from from the young sniper's lip plates as he refused to look up at the black and white. It was all his fault, he knew it and he did not want to talk to the tactician, or anyone else for that matter. He pulled the blanket tighter around him. The whispered sound of Prowl’s peds crossing the room and the shifting of the other’s frame as Prowl sat down caused Bluestreak’s door wings to nearly clamp down on his back._

_“This isn’t your fault Blue,” Prowl said gently as he ran a hand over the younger Praxian’s helm in a comforting fashion._

_“How isn’t it my fault,” the sniper’s muffled reply was nearly too soft for Prowl to hear. “Jazz and Sideswipe…”_

_“Are in recovery,”  the black and white replied trying to sooth the distraught mech as he wrapped his arms about the trembling frame, blanket and all, and pulled the sniper’s helm to his chestplates. “Jazz is being released from Medbay sometime this orn. Sideswipe is being released in the next orn or two. Neither Jazz nor the twins blame you. Despite the injuries the mission was a success.”_

_“But there shouldn’t have been any injuries. I fragged up.” Bluestreak leaned heavily into Prowl as he began to sob once more and the tactician rocked him gently as black and silver mech keened softly, releasing his pent of frustration and  grief till he fell into recharge._

======

 

“Why did Jazz even assign _him_ to come along?”

The words though half whispered snaked their way over to where the young Praxian sat huddled way from the entrance of the shelter the small group took refuge in and he bit back a sigh, door wings wilting.

“Shhh, he can hear you. Jazz has his reasons I’m sure.” came a hushed response reprimanding the first.

“I will not,” came the haughty drawled response. “He doesn’t belong here. We all know what happened the _last time_ he was out on a mission like this.”

 

“Ignore him, Bluestreak,” the young Praxian looked up at the speaker as he felt at a hand on his shoulder, his usually bright optics were dim. “Despite his sour demeanor he’s actually a good bot at spark.”

“Could have fooled me Hound.” Came the soft sullen response as the green mech sat down next to the silver and black Praxian. He leaned his sniper rifle against the wall where he sat before he shifted to pull his knees up, only to fold his arms across them and drop his helm down upon them.

The tracker’s optics dimmed as he gave the younger mech’s shoulder a light squeeze as he glanced over at the other two bots that made up the scouting team he was on with Bluestreak and frowned some. The golden yellow minibot looked sympathetic, the noble on the other hand huffed as he crossed his arms before his chestplate, causing the green jeep to shake his head. Before either mech could utter a word Hound turned his attention back to the datsun. He lofted a brow as one of the sniper’s doorwings snapped up and flared oddly before they both fluttered and hung low against his back plates, quivering.

“Bluestreak are you alright?” Hound asked softly, a hint of concern marred his gentle voice.

“I’m fine,” the Praxian replied, “I thought I sensed something, but, maybe I’m just tired.,” there was a slight pause as he looked up at the tracker with a weak smile. “I guess I was wrong. I think I’m gonna try to recharge, night Hound.”

Sliding slowly from his place on the rocky outcropping Bluestreak got up and moved deeper into the shallow cave they were sheltered in taking his rifle he subspaced the weapon before he flopped down on the thermal blanket and rolled over effectively cocooning himself in.

“Alright, recharge well Bluestreak,” Hound replied softly a bit concerned with the young Praxian’s behavior as he got up and moved over to join the others. He knew that Praxian sensors were extremely sensitive but if there had been any threats he was quite sure that one of the others would have reacted. The only thing of note that he registered was the change in the barometer and the increase of moisture in the air, it created a slight tingling dance across his frame where the sensors were located.

“Is Blue okay?”

“He says he is, Bee” Hound replied, slightly distracted not fully looking at minibot.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing Hound,” Bumblebee replied with a light shake of his head before he turned his optics toward the loud huff he heard.

“Should we be concerned already?”

“What do you have against him Mirage?” Bumblebee asked before the jeep could chime in. “I mean we all know that Blue has been through a lot. I don’t even know if he’s told anyone everything that he’s gone through.”

“I have nothing against him,” Mirage shrugged, “when he’s not potentially endangering the rest of us.”

“I think you’re over exaggerating,” Hound broke into the conversation. “Cut the kid some slack. He’s never let us down.”

“What about that mission he was on with the Jazz and the twins? He had a full blown meltdown due to the weather on this slagging planet.” The spy drawled, optics narrowing slightly as he snorted in disgust.

“From what I heard the twins didn’t fair much better,” Bumblebee added as he frowned at blue and white indycar.

“I would hardly call Sunstreaker whining about his finish anything remotely close to how Bluestreak reacted,” the spy replied as he pinched his nasal bridge.

The trio continued their discussion for some time before they headed off to recharge in shifts not realizing that at least half of their conversation was overheard by Bluestreak. Despite his heavy desire to quickly fall into recharge, he was not going to be blessed with it till second watch, which thankfully was not his for that was when the rain started.

 

The next morning the sun did not so much rise, instead it filtered through the grey of dawn and the soft rain that fell. The hazy morning light almost seemed to surround Bluestreak in an ethereal glow. His doorwings hung low, nearly flat on his back, only to twitter softly before falling into the same seemingly dejected resting place, as he stared out into the mists and lazy falling droplets. Three pairs of optics fell upon the sniper as each sat up in turn and took note of the Praxian’s still form, a weak flutter was all that greeted each of them as the stood. A brief acknowledgement without truly being acknowledged, as was the way of any Cybertronian sporting extra sensory panels, unless that Cybertronian is Prowl than words speak more than doorwings motion or at least that is what most believe.

“It’s raining,” Bluestreak commented as Hound came to stand next to him. He turned his helm a little, enough to glance in the jeeps direction as he too gazed out into world beyond the rim of their sheltered space.

“It is,” the tracker replied as he turned his attention to the sniper. “Been raining at least half the night.” He cocked his helm as he observed the silver and black mech. “You sure you're okay Blue?”

“Yeah,” the reply was soft as he looked up at Hound, optics still lacking their usual vibrance, his doorwings twitched. He hated the rain but he was not going to say that. He hated to worry his friends as well, but he did not really want to discuss the way he felt, which he knew would continue to lead others to ask how he was doing. His gaze drifted back to the light cascade of water. “We’re moving out soon aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Mirage stated as he joined the pair at the entrance to watch the rain for a moment before he stepped outside not looking back as he spoke. “Afraid you’re going to melt?”

“Don’t you think that was a little uncalled for,” Bumblebee stated as he followed the indycar out into the rain.

Mirage scoffed but remained silent. No one present truly wanted to hear what he had to say on the subject so why should he indulge the minibot now. He knew that bring Bluestreak along was going to be more trouble than what it was worth but who was he to argue the point with their superior. As far as he was concerned they sniper no matter how good of a shot he was should be back at the Ark not on some nature laden mission trolloping after Decepticons.

Hound practically bristled at Mirage’s snide comment. Before he could storm after much less  retaliate with a retort of his own he felt Bluestreak’s hand rest on his arm which caused the green mech to pause. He looked over to the sniper and watched him shake his head.

“It’s not worth it Hound,” the Praxian stood and followed the pair of spies out into the rain and the tracker was the only one to see the youth flinch when the first droplets hit his plating before he trudged after Mirage and Bumblebee, the jeep was soon to follow.

 


	2. Morning Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orn=a day

_He stood staring out the window, one of the few that was not buried in the mountain when the Ark crashed. Arms wrapped around his chestplates as if hugging himself tightly. Sensory panels twitched and flicked as he watched the gentle rain fall outside, crystal beads rolled down the transparent steel. He could see Jazz and Sideswipe racing down the wet road near the Ark, he could almost hear the laughter as the pair slid around the rain soaked curves and splashed each other as often as possible. The pair was soon joined by Wheeljack, which may or may not be safe._

_“I wasn’t expecting to find you here Bluestreak,” the soft tenor of Prowl’s voice broke through the other Praxian’s thoughts._

_“Jazz convinced me to come down,” the sniper responded as he glanced over his shoulder at the black and white, a weak smile formed on his lipplates before it faded slowly as he turned back to look out the window. That small smile returned for a brief moment when he saw the green jeep driving at top speed towards the Ark, mud spatter covered his sides and hood. The silver and black datsun was always amazed by the tracker’s carefree demeanor and love of Earth’s nature._

_“You should go out and join them,” Prowl encouraged as he placed a hand on Bluestreak’s shoulder._

_“Jazz already tried.” the sniper sighed, his doorwings stilled as the dropped low on his back. “I’m not very comfortable with that idea.”_

_“You will, “Prowl gave the younger Praxian’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Why don’t we go out together?” We don’t have to go racing the streets or play in the mud, we can just step outside.”_

_“I hope so.” Bluestreak replied quietly, a heavy sadness in his tone. He looked back at Prowl, his optics bright. “Now?”_

_“Why not?” the tactician replied with a light smile of his own. “For me?”_

_Bluestreak sighed once again his shoulders sagged a little in defeat. Despite all that Prowl has done for him, still does for him, the elder mech very rarely asked for anything in return._

_“Okay,” came the meek reply as Bluestreak allowed himself to be lead to the entrance of the Ark and out into the morning rain._

 

========

 

As the orn progressed the rain increased in its intensity, causing low visibility and high irritability among the small group, well mostly Mirage’s irritation at their slow progress. Which was a quite a contrast to listen to the noble complain against the silence of the the Praxian in their midst. Bluestreak had barely uttered a word since they left their sheltered camp. He would answer anyone who spoke to him, yet instead of filling the air with chatter like the small group was used to he was just the opposite. His doorwings still hung low on his back, not quite as low as they had had before they left but lower than normal, something Hound noticed and the tracker was pretty sure that Bumblebee noticed when the minibot cast a concerned glance in the green mech’s direction.

“We’re getting no where,” Mirage snapped as the came to a halt under a small rocky outcropping that was barely large enough to keep the rain off of him and he wiped the moisture from his faceplates. Optics narrowed as he looked out at the rain, as if the droplets were a personal slight against him.

“Calm down Mirage,” Bumblebee said softly, as Hound wandered off all of a sudden his optics swept around the surrounding area before he knelt down in the mud and touched some broken fauna and scuffed rocks.

“They’re using the rain to cover their movements,” Hound stated seemingly speaking more to himself than to everyone else. “It’s going to make them hard to track.”

“Do you think they’re still in the area?” Bluestreak’s flat, emotionless voice broke the pattering sound of the rain, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Hard to tell,” Hound moved around the area searching for more signs. “How does a group as large as the one we’re tracking leave so little signs of their passage. Con’s usually aren’t this careful.”

“They must have something major to hide,” Mirage drawled, crossing his arms across his chestplates as he did his best to stay out of the rain.

“We only have a few joors of light left,” the sniper commented, his doorwings hiking up on his back, with a quick jerk and continued to twitch sporadically before he murmured almost to soft for Bumblebee to hear as the minibot came to stand next to him. “Storm’s getting worse.”

“I know,” Hound replied from some place amidst the foliage, oblivious to the tensions of his comrades, “figured out a general direction to go here so we might as well follow it and look for a dry place to recharge.”

“What was that Blue?” Bright blue optics looked up at the young Praxian as he shielded his optics from the falling liquid. Noticing that the sniper’s lipplates pulled into a tense thin line and the jerking movements of his sensory panels.

“Storm,” Bluestreak spoke only one word before he looked in the general direction of where he heard Hounds voice. The electrical charge in the air, no matter how faint it was presently made his sensor panels ache.

“I highly doubt you're going to melt Bluestreak," Mirage scoffed as he turned his attention to the sniper.

“This coming from the mech that is trying to shelter himself from the rain?” Bumblebee ribbed back before Bluestreak could respond. He felt more than seen the datsun tense beside him and he was worried that if the sniper's tension grew, more than it already had, he was going snap something. He was not sure what was going on with Bluestreak and he knew that Indycar was not helping matters with his bitingly dry humor. “Let him be Mirage, besides I think we should follow Hound.”

The spy looked like he was going to comment further before he was distracted by Hound half poking out of the foliage, unknowingly breaking some of the building tension. The tracker lofted an optic ridge as he looked at his companions.

"I missed something didn't I," Hound said carefully not quite sure what he was interrupting.

"It's nothing," the sniper stated as he walked over to Hound, putting a little more distance between himself and the Indycar. His doorwings gave a awkward flutter as the charge in the air continued to rise slowly.

“Why don’t we follow that trail of yours Hound,” Bumblebee suggested as he noted Hound’s gaze drifting from Bluestreak to Mirage with a sigh.

 

 

 

 


	3. Rolling Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orn=a day  
> Nanoklik=about a second
> 
> ::Com Speak::

_Small doorwings twitched before a bright squeal could be heard when the thunderclap threatened to rattle the very walls of the mechling’s home. The quick patter of little peds sounded down the hallway before the door to his creators berthroom hissed open and he tried hard to jump onto the berth._

_“Up, up!” The mechling chirped frantically, scrambling for better purchase on the berth that was just a bit too tall for him to climb onto without help, his creators has a lofted berth so they could have more storage in their small room. Sensor panels flared as they jerked up high on his backplates when the next thunderclap rolled and he whimpered._

_“Mmm it’s okay Bluestreak,” came the sleepy voice of the mechling’s sire, as the mech rolled over to help his creation onto the berth. “It’s just a storm.”_

_Bluestreak whimpered a little as he burrow down between the comforting frame of his creators. Sensor panels still twitched and fluttered wildly causing his sire to gently rub his backplates between them._

_“You’ve always been far more sensitive than your siblings,” Bluestreak’s sire murmured softly as he comforted his creation only to hear the soft mewls of the silver and black mechling’s youngest sibling and he felt his bondmate stir,optics lighting dimly. “Would you like me to get her love?”_

_“Sounds like someone else is awake,” Bluestreak’s creator said with a soft sigh, but a gentle smile, as femme slid off the berth and she turned up the lights before picking up the wiggling sparkling in the tiny berth next to theirs. “No I got her, you have your hands full with Bluestreak.”_

_“Sissy?” Bluestreak looked up at his sire with bright optics as his doorwings flattened down at the sound of the wind, rain, and rumbles of thunder. Before they perked up again when his creator returned with the silver and black mechling’s tiny sibling. He shifted so he could sit up and lean over his creator’s arm to look down at his sparkling sister._

_The storm raged as the family finally settled back down to sleep in the berth Bluestreak climbed into frightened by the storm.  His little sister was fed and already recharging, as the three of them snuggled down on the berth and dropping into recharge themselves. A small sensor panel perked and gave a flick before stretching high on the mechling’s back. Something had caused the youth to stir and he bolted upright looking around the room with bright optics to see the sleeping faceplates of his creators and sibling._

_“Wake up,” Bluestreak whispered as he shook his sire. “Father wake up!”_

_“Little Blue settle down it’s just the storm,” came the sleepy murmured response._

_“No no there’s something else.” His words were insistent yet his sire did not wake._

_With a huff he carefully climbed out of his spot so that he would not kick his sibling and the muffled crash of hitting the floor caused both of his creators to jolt awake. He paid them no mind as he made his way over to the window and opened the shutters. The lightning flashed illuminated the city of Praxus like a strobe light as they etched webs across the sky._

_“Bluestreak,” his creator said gently. “It’s alright, it’s just a bad storm. Come back and recharge.”_

_“I’ll get him,” his sire stated as he leaned over and kissed his bondmate before sliding off the berth to go collect their creation. Halfway to the window he stopped when he saw Bluestreak’s doorwings jerk up as high as they could possibly go and quiver. Little hands placed against the window as if trying to see something that moved past._

_“Seekers?”_

_The tiny voice sounded confused. That is when the first screaming wail of the Seeker engines could be heard as they closed in. Finally close enough that the storm no longer covered their distinct sound. The mechling’s sire rushed forward as the world outside the window exploded in a gout of blazing fire. The screams of agony both living and nonliving filled the air, Praxus was under siege._

========

The storm outside had increased in tempo and the shelter they found was far more shallow than the previous nights. Rain spattered in the opening of the cave-like structure they were in. It had just enough space to keep them all dry, but did little to muffle the noise of the storm that raged outside. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, rain fell in sheets, yet it was far from the most violent storm that any of the bots had lived through on Earth thus far.

The slight clatter of metal against stone stirred Hound from his recharge and he sat up, optics dimly lit to search for the source of the sound only to find a restless Bluestreak. He shifted and twitched in his recharge, grimacing at what ever memory files decided to flood his processor. When he began to whimper and murmur incoherently is when the tracker decided it would be best to try and rouse the sniper from his unrest. The last thing he wanted was to have Bluestreak unintentionally wake Mirage, especially from a ped to the helm.

“Blue,” the tracker gently shook the sniper  as he whispered only to have the younger mech jerk awake with a half strangled yelp. Hound held his hands up, optics bright. “It’s okay it’s just me, Hound.”

“H..Hound?” Bluestreak stuttered as his optics came into focus on the tracker and he rubbed his faceplates and groaned softly.

“Are you alright?”

The gentle concern in the green mech’s voice caused the black and silver mech to visibly flinch. He struggled to settle in a comfortable position when a clap of thunder made his sensor panels jerk so hard it looked painful to the tracker. Hound reached out without thinking and stabilize the young mech.

“I’ll be okay,” Bluestreak responded, door panels twitching even as the thunder rolled away to just the sound of the rain.

“You don’t look like you’re okay if you don’t mind me saying,” Hound placed a hand on Bluestreak’s shoulder.

“Bad memory purge,” the sniper confessed.

“It’s more than that isn’t it,” Hound replied gently. “It’s alright Blue, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need a friendly audio.”

He smiled weakly, “Thanks Hound, I appreciate it.”

Bluestreak’s voice faded away as another clap of thunder split the sky, the jagged bolt of lightning could be seen striking a tree within several kilometers of the cave entrance where they took shelter. The sniper’s gaze jerked to the cave mouth and his door wings flexed high on his back. Moving and shifting before they flared wide, “We have to go!”

“What?”

“We have to go now!” Bluestreak stated in a matter of fact tone as lept to his peds stuffing his thermal blanket into his subspace, in the same motion.

“What’s going on?” Hound was on his peds nearly as quickly as the sniper.

“Seeker, I’m not sure if there is more than one, but there’s at least one,” the words began to tumble from the datsun’s mouth and he made his way over to Bumblebee. “We have to get out of here. We’re not safe. Don’t know how they found us, probably followed us somehow but they’ll just as soon bomb this place then storm it.”

“Seeker, what do you mean…” Hound his words trailed off when he felt the change  in the air that Bluestreak must be feeling already and he shook Mirage, “We have to go!”

“What’s going on?” Bumblebee asked groggily when he looked up at Bluestreak.

“No time to explain we have to go,” the sniper replied and was already making his way to the entrance.

“You’re going to have to explain,” Mirage snap at Bluestreak’s retreating form as he shook off Hound’s’ hand and pushed himself to his peds. “I think we deserve an explanation as to why you want to drag us out into the rain in the  middle of the night.”

“It’s actually closer to morning,”  Hound added in softly, not wanting the arguments to start.

The sniper ignored the biting remark from the Indycar as he stopped as he neared the cave entrance his pale optics looking at the rain spattered floor before he stepped into the swirling mists and spattering arcs of water caused by the stone mouth. Sensor panels ticked and twitched partially in his disgust for the rain and being over sensitized by the storm. Peering out around the mouth he looked up towards the skies, shielding his optics he searched for the Seeker he knew was there, hidden amidst the near constant thunder as the storm’s activity picked back up, in the haze of pre-dawn light. That is when he heard it, the sound that made his spark want to skip a beat and he charged out into the rain.

The noble snorted as he picked up his own blanket and folded it to stow away optics narrowed as Hound soon followed by Bumblebee made their way toward the entrance of the cave.. Turning his attention back to the cloth in his hands that is when he stiffened, he thought he heard the distinctive sound of the Seeker’s engines. Their unique whine was easy to pick out even in their earth based alt modes. Humans might not notice the difference as their hearing was not as keen, but Mirage knew that sound anywhere.

“RUN!”

It was the only word that the three mechs could hear before the sound of thunder drown out Bluestreak’s voice and the sound of the blaster fire from the sniper’s gun, spurring all three into action. Hound and Bumblebee dove for the cave entrance, the tracker tucking and rolling in the mud coming up on his peds, blaster pistol drawn as he tried to get his bearings on the the Seeker as well as Bluestreak.. Bumblebee on the other hand hit the mud and slid before he could right himself. Both the minibot and the tracker turned their optics skyward at the shrill sound of the Seeker’s engines, trying to locate it within the cacophony of sound caused by the rolling thunder before turning their attention elsewhere.

“Do you see Blue?” Bumblebee asked as he now searched for the sniper.

“I don’t,” Hound replied as he back under the tree line, “I don’t believe Mirage hasn’t made it out of the cave yet either.”

Both bots attention turned skyward when they heard heard a strange pop and a hiss that was soon drown out by the storm. In the next instant the mouth of the cave erupted into a huge gout of fire despite the rain fall.

“MIRAGE!” the name was screamed in sync as the tracker and the minibot were thrown back by the force of the impact.

Bumblebee lept forward intent on getting to cave only to be stopped by Hound. “No Bee, it’s too dangerous. The fire’s too hot.”

“But Mirage,” Bumblebee lamented as he struggled to get free.

“We have to find Bluestreak,” Hound said gently, he was not picking up on Mirage’s signal and that concerned him. “Once the fire dies we can hunt for Mirage. He might have found a space to hide from the explosion somehow.”

 

Bluestreak had managed to find better purchase on higher ground to try and get a good shot at the Seeker in their midst. He threw an arm up to block out the blinding flash of the explosion and growled when he heard the laughter above him. Shouldering his rifle he took a couple of shots trying to force the jet out into the open.

“Got ya,” the low slightly graveled voice of the speaker gave away what Seeker was in their midst.

 

“Blu…”

The call of the sniper’s designation was cut short when the sound whining sound of a high powered blaster ray cut through the air followed by the sound of of tearing metal and a cry of agony that could only be Bluestreak. The minibot turned only to have his face and chestplates spattered with something warm and sticky. The sniper’s rifle clattered to the ground just off to the Bumblebee’s right.

“Still a little fight in you I see.” The remark was tossed at Bluestreak as the sniper let out an angry snarl. The sound of a grappling fight could be heard soon to be accompanied by a whine of pain as plating was dented. The Seeker’s voice drifted down from above the spy and tracker, masked by trees, stone and the still raging storm. “And then there were two.”

“Come down here and fight us you coward!” Bumblebee spat at the sky.

“Oh but I can’t do that,” that low voice almost purred as the black Seeker with his striking purple accents drifted into view. Bluestreak was casually tossed over his shoulder, energon ooze from the rent dent in his left doorwing. From the angle it was hard to tell whether or not the shot punctured clean through. “I already have a new playmate you see.”

“Skywarp,” Hound stated flatly as he took aim at the much larger Seeker, despite not seeing a decent opening. “ I think you better put our friend down.”

“Wait Hound!” the minibot shifted to partially block the tracker’s shot. “You’ll hit Blue.”

“Oh the voice of reason,” Skywarp mocked, he might not be as smart as the rest of his trine but the black jet was far from dumb as he positioned himself at just the right angle to use Bluestreak’s unconscious form as full body shield. “Ta ta.”

The Seeker shifted ever so slightly before he phased away and Hound took the shot. His lipplates pulled into a thin line when he heard Skywarp utter a soft grunt but wherever he might have hit the jet it was not enough for him to drop Bluestreak.

“Frag!”

======

With a light snarl Skywarp phased into existence halfway back to the base where his trine mates were to assess the wound he received from Hound. This did not prove to be much more than an annoyance beyond the stinging blaster burn to side. With a light chuckled he shifted Bluestreak’s weight from one shoulder to the next and hovered to let the rain wash away the slick energon that ran down his arm and backplates and he pinged Starscream.

::Starscream, I have a present for you::

::What could you have that I’d possibly want:: Came the terse reply.

::Oh just an autobot to play with unless I’m allowed to keep my new toy::

::Did you now?:: The black jet could tell he piqued his trine mate’s interest. ::Which one?::

::I’ll show you in a nanoklik or two. Though he’s going to need a slight patch job.:: With that being said Skywarp’s form faded from existence.

 

“Thundercracker,” Starscream’s grating voice filled the rec room  of the small base with the simple call of the blue Seeker’s designation.

Crimson optics turned to fall upon the red and grey Seeker with a slight frown perched on his lipplates. What could Starscream possibly want with him now?  For Pit’s sake he just sat down. He could hear the soft snickers from the table next to him as well as murmurs from the coneheads and one of his wings twitched.

“Yes Starscream,” the blue jet’s tone was weary as he took a sip from the cube of energon he held in one hand.

“Don’t sound so happy to see me,” Starscream quipped back with a frown.

“I’ve had a grueling long shift if you’d care to remember,” Thundercracker ignored the petulant frown on Starscream’s faceplates as well as the murmured remarks of the other trine. “I’d like a chance to refuel if you don’t mind.”

The Air Commander slid gracefully into a seat across from the large blue Seeker and leaned across the table speaking quietly, causing Thundercracker to have to lean in if he was inclined to listen to what the other had to say. As much as he might have wanted to ignore Starscream he knew in the end he would not.

“Skywarp is returning with a prisoner,” Starscream spoke with a devious smirk on his features for a nanoklik before it fell away. “Apparently he was a bit too rough a patch job is needed.”

“You want me to do the patch job?” Thundercracker lofted an optic ridge as he replied in an equally low tone.

“I trust your work beyond that of drone or one of them,” the red and grey Seeker gave a slight nod of his helm in the coneheads direction.

“Fine,” Thundercracker sighed not bothering to keep his voice down or his hide his disgruntled tone, “I’m finishing this cube first.”

The Air Commander leaned back with a bark of laughter as he crosses his arms about his chestplates. “But of course, Skywarp should have been back already but you know how he likes to make an entrance when he’s pleased with himself.”

“Sounds like someone else we know,” Came a rough snicker from the table next to the pair.

Thundercracker watched Starscream bristle at the comment and he was pretty sure that the Air Commander was about ready to blow a fuse. He knew how easy it was to frag the red and grey jet off. Just as Starscream pushed to his peds a ping came through from Skywarp.

::Come and see your present::

::About time you showed up:: Starscream snapped into the com before he turned his attention to Thundercracker. “Skywarp has finally arrived.”

“Let’s get this done,” He downed the rest of his cube and pushed himself to his peds as well, following Starscream from the room when he flounced out ignoring the coneheads curious stares. Why he decided to let the other trine in on his scheme this time, the blue Seeker would never know.

The three coneheads looked at one another falling into their own discussion. Trying to figure out what what Starscream was up to. After a couple breems of discussion the trio pushed to their peds and went to go see what their valuable leader was up to.

 

“What do we have here?” Ramjet’s voice cut through the room as his dark crimson gaze fell upon Thundercracker as he worked on Bluestreak. “Oh I remember that one.”

“What do you want Ramjet?” Skywarp said blandly getting into the white jet’s way.

“To know what our _Commander_ is up to.”

“I’ll inform you when you are privy to know Ramjet,” Starscream said smugly as he folded his hands behind his back not bothering to face the white jet. His wings arched higher on his backplates as he noticed Bluestreak start to stir. “Off with you now.”

“Fine,” Ramjet stiffened, “Have it your way for now” He looked at his trine mates. “Let’s go.”

 

“Welcome back,” Starscream purred as he sat down on the edge of the berth that Bluestreak was laid out upon, drawing bright blue optics in his direction. “Oh no don’t struggle it will make Thundercracker’s work a lot more difficult.”

“Frag off,” the sniper spat at the much larger jet before the Seeker pushed him down against the berth hard.

“Skywarp hold his shoulders down so that Thundercracker can finish his work will you.”

“My pleasure,” The black jet came over and pressed Bluestreak’s shoulders against the berth roughly causing the datsun to whimper.

“Don’t break him,” Thundercracker said tersely as he worked, “I don’t want to have to do another patch job. Bad enough I have to try to stop the bleeding in this fragging sensor panel.”

“Why bother,” Bluestreak spat twitching, the pain in his doorwing was giving him erroneous feedback that he tried to dampen but his focus was off due to the situation he now found himself in. Where ever he was, he was in the medbay but it obviously was not at Darkmount. He could hear the storm raging outside even as the rain pattered against a window he could not see. He tried not to allow his reaction to the storm show as much as he possibly could but he knew it was improbable that he could stop it.

“You’ll be far more useful to us alive than dead.” Starscream stated as he stood up and crossed the room where he opened a one of the medical cupboards and pulled an object out and returned to the medical berth.

“Torture me all you want I’ll give you nothing Con,” the sniper tried to pull away once again only to jarred hard by Skywarp.

“Feisty,” the black jet quipped.

Thundercracker did his best to ignore Skywarp’s commentary and focus on the last bit of welding he needed to accomplish, it was not much and it was not pretty but it would have to do. His knowledge on Praxian sensor panels was limited since they had wiped most of them out and most medical data was lost when the city fell. He was by no means a CMO but he had enough field knowledge to keep his trine mates functional when they lacked a medic on hand. The blue jet looked up from his work when he heard a click only to see Starscream close a collar around Bluestreak’s neck.

“A drone collar?” He lofted an optic ridge at his trine leader. “What for?”

“So he can’t try to sneak away in that fast little alt mode of his,” Starscream replied with a light wave of a hand. “Well fast for a ground pounder that is.”

Thundercracker shook his head and put the torch aside. “There done, you can let go now, Warp.”

Bluestreak sat up once he was released, trying to figure out how he could get away as his hands went to the collar around his neck, pulling at it to no avail. A peal of thunder loud enough to shake the very foundation of the complex caused the lights to flicker. His good sensor panel jerked reflexively, lofting as high as it could go upon his back. His wounded one hung much lower but they both visibly quivered as the silver and black mech nearly took a tumble off the berth into Thundercracker.

“Oh I think I know how to crack this one,” Starscream stated silkily. “Skywarp grab a pair of stasis cuffs and a chain.”

The black Seeker gave his trine leader a funny look before he shrugged and disappeared. Bluestreak tensed as he tried to figure out how to get away from the pair of Seekers whose attention was on him. The sniper slowly slid across the berth only to bump into Skywarp when he re-materialized.

“Going somewhere?” the black jet leered down at him as he held cuffs and the chain dauntingly before the datsun.

In a last ditch effort the sniper tried to dive off the berth, he’d figure out what to do about the collar if he could just get away. That is when he felt a hand close tightly around his ankle and he slammed into the berth.

“Ah ah,” Skywarp murmured as Starscream shoved the smaller mech back up.

“Cuff him,” the brightly colored jet snapped as he held Bluestreak by the throat.

Thundercracker grabbed hold of the sniper from behind holding his arms steady for Skywarp to snap the cuffs about his wrists. The blue jet could feel the heavy vibration of Bluestreak’s frame as he was pressed against the smaller mech’s back. His good doorwing actually tapped against his cockpit in a seemingly uncontrollable twitch. The silver and black mech struggled, but it there was not much give within the confines of the trine’s grasp. The blue jet watched as Starscream secured the chain to both the collar and the cuffs.

“There now I think it’s time we took a little walk outside.” The smug arrogance in the Seeker’s voice chilled the energon in Bluestreak’s lines and he thrashed against his captors.

“NO!” The smaller mech actually swung his good doorwing and smashed Thundercracker in the chin, causing the jet to loosen his grip as he pushed back with all his  might trying to not only push the blue Seeker back but to pull Starscream off balance. Maybe just maybe if he could make it work he would be free.

Starscream snarled and jerked the chain hard as he planted his feet, stopping Bluestreak’s resistance as Thundercracker stumbled back. Wrapping the chain around on hand he grabbed the sniper by the arm, Skywarp doing the same and the pair dragged the datsun off the berth and hauled him forward.

“Oh that wasn’t an option.” Starscream cackled, revealing a little in the reaction he was dragging from the sniper. Apparently his observation of the mech was correct in such a short amount of time. His smirk turned into a vicious grin as he felt Bluestreak trying to dig his peds into the floor to slow their progress out of the complex and his murmurs of panic the closer they drew to the outside world.


End file.
